Bravery in the Night
by IridescentFeatherz
Summary: A OutClaw SandWing named SunFlower has to live in the dreaded war. Her brother, Antelope is her only company. After she loses him she must make a journey to find him without getting killed. Find what happens along the way.
1. Chapter 1

I watch a distance battle take place between SandWings and the SkyWings. It looks like the SandWings are mostly winning. Tears glisten at the edge of my eyes as my brother, Antelope lands next to me. He looks at me sympathetically.

"What's wrong SunFlower?" He says in a sweet tone.

"This war is what's wrong!" I say bitterly, "We lost our mother to it and our father servers in the war."

He nods, "I know, I too wish it wasn't going on. But we are safe at the Scropion den."

"It just kills me to see so many dragons die just for a stupid SandWing queen!"

"Yes I see your point. Come on let's go back, I don't want you to keep watching this battle."

I stand up and follow Antelope back to the Scorpion den. The SandWing guards let us in without a second glance. Us both are well know here in the Scorpion den, we have lived here most our lives. Our parents, WildFlower and Burnt, left us here at dragonets so that we would be safe from the war. Our mother died in a battle between the MudWings and we don't even know if our father is still alive. He hasn't visited us in a while and I have begun to worry. I continue to weave between the narrow roads towards our tent.

Once we reached our tent I hurried in with a grumbling stomach. I grab a small deer and throw it over the campfire. Antelope dines on the deer with me in silence. Our sibling relationship is very good but, we are not very talkative. My bed welcomes me as the sky darkens. I wrap myself in the animal hides I've collected over the years. The scar on my snout still discomforted me but I have gotten used it by now.

/

I wake up to Antelope shaking me.

"What is it?" I grumble tiredly.

"It's time to go the oasis for a meeting with Thorn," He says heading towards the exit of my quarter of the tent.

I get up and search through my room for something decent to wear. I normally don't wear anything but Thorn is a very important dragon in the Scorpion Den. I finally find a small bead necklace. I drop it over my neck and swiftly walk out to find Antelope waiting calmly. We walk out of the tent in silence to be greeted by our friend, Palm. Palm is a nice guy but I'm not used to someone talking so much.

"Hey guys!" He says more enthusiastic then I've every heard, "You excited to talk to Thorn?"

"I guess." I respond.

"Yea I am, I've seen Thorn but never talked to her personally." Antelope responds with a wide grin.

I watch my feet as Palm and Antelope have a long conversation about all sorts of things I don't get. We finally reach Thorn's large tent. Guards stand post at the edge of the door. They look at us with grim faces.

"Did Thorn summon you?" One guard asks.

Antelope nods, "Yes, we are Antelope, Palm, and SunFlower."

The other guard takes out a scroll. He looks down what seems to be long list of names. He reaches a pair of names then nods towards the other guard.

"Okay you may enter," He says eyeing us closely as we enter.

We enter to see Thorn writing on some scrolls with a bird feather. She looks up and smiles brightly, "Hello, I've been waiting for you three."

Antelope bows and says sweetly, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

She laughs at his bow then steps of her sandstone throne. Her talons scratch against the stone as she walks towards us. I curl the barb on my tail inwards as a guard steps in the tent. Thorn looks at the guard, "SandStone, are the new dragonets being taken to the oasis?" She ask plainly. "I don't know. I shall get right on that." She steps out of the tent and Thorn looks satisfied.

"Now, let's talk." She says with a sweet smile that makes me shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorn took a deep breath the exhaled, "I have brought you three here to ask if you could help me with something."

My mind races through all the things she could ask from us. _Maybe she wants us to help build a building. Or maybe she wants us to fight for the OutClaws. What if she wants us to go into the outside world and fight or gather food. What if we have to go into another tribes land! Gah what is it!_

"What would you like us to do Thorn?" Palm asks with a wide shining smile.

"I have two jobs for you three," She looks at me then at Palm and Antelope, "One _for_ you SunFlower, and one for you two." Her tail flicks towards Antelope and Palm.

I hold my breath, too scared to breathe. My talons shift as I grow even more nervous then I'm already am. I wrap my wings around myself almost like a hug.

"Palm and Antelope you two have one role together. I hoped that you two would trains as guards or warriors." Thorn said in a serious tone.

Antelope smiled with a glint of pride in his eyes. I smile at him, even though I'm not older than him I'm still proud. _If mom and dad were here they would be proud of him, he will be a great guard I know he will._

"Yes, I would love to take the role. I think Palm would too," Antelope says smiling at Palm. Palm nods his head in agreement.

Thorn smiles, "That would be great. Your trainers are waiting for by the oasis."

They nod and slip out of the large tent chatting about their new role. I exhale now that it's not as tense now that they are gone. Thorn looks at me with a very large smile.

"SunFlower, I have an important role for you," She says.

My stomach clenches. _Oh no_. She walks over to some shelves full of scrolls. Thorn grabs a larger scroll then walks back to me. She keeps the scroll rolled up under her wing.

"W-what would you like me to do?" I ask nervously.

"Now if you don't want this job I will understand. It's a harder job," She pauses and her gaze almost seems to burn, "I planned for your role to be the Scorpion Den healer."


	3. Chapter 3

I stare a Thorn, "W-why would you chose someone like me for that role? I mean I'm well known and all but, not that good with other dragons for say. Like the only person I really think of as a true friend is Antelope and he's my brother."

She stares at me with her black eyes, "Because you're one of the more responsible dragons here. More dragons have gotten caught in the war and we need someone to heal them and quick."

"Thorn, I'm sorry but I have lost my parents to this war and I don't want to see more dragons die if I can't heal them in time. Thank you for the offer though. I might know someone who would be willing for the job." I say looking down at my talons.

She nods, "I understand. And who do you know who would like the job?"

"I can bring her to you if you'd like. She is a year older than me and she works really hard. Her name is, Poppy."

Thorn exhales in relief then smiles, "Yes, I know her. She was my second choice behind you. Would you please bring her here. I will try to find you a role SunFlower, I want all the people here to feel important."

I nod and turn towards the tent doors. My heart races from the conversation I just had. I race through the town brushing past people in a blurr. I only catch glimpses of faces until I reach Poppy's tent. The tent was a magenta color with silver accents, there was a sign hanging off a cactus that read, "Poppy's Hut.". I peeked my head in and called, "Poppy? Are you home?"

Poppy walked in from one side of the tent with a couple of scrolls in her talons, "Yes? Can I help you with something, SunFlower?"

I nod, "May I come in? This is something to be talked about in private."

Poppy nods and I take a step into the tent with a long deep breath. There are different plants a scrolls around her tent. She places the one in her talon next to a pile of scrolls.

"What happened? What do you need to talk about?" Poppy asks now having her full attention on me.

"Thorn sent me here to get you. She wanted me to tell you she has an important role for you." I say exhaling.

"Oh! I will leave right now. Thank you for the message." Poppy smiles then rushes into another side of the tent.

I leave without another word and head towards my tent. The busy morning roads had died down as I made my way towards my tent. The sun beamed down on the Scorpion Den warming the sand and sandstone. The warm sand sparkled like little diamonds under the blazing sun. Once the tent came into sight the sun was high in the air and it was around noon. Antelope was just returning with Palm looking fairly excited. They saw me and smiled, we walked into the tent together.

A few deers were roasting over the fire as I walked out of my room. My stomach grumbled as I sat by the fire. The smell of deer seeped through my nose and my tongue flicked in and out.

"So, what role did Thorn give you?" Antelope says pulling the deers off.

"Oh.. She wanted me to be a healer but.." I was cut off by Antelope saying, "That's fantastic!"

"BUT I turned it down," I rushed out the words feeling my checks turn hot, embarrased.

"What why? What's wrong with being healer? You get to save dragons lives. I mean to only bad things is if you.. Oh nevermind I see why now," He says pushing a deer towards me with what looks like a sympathetic look. Palm took one of the deer's still listening to our conversation.

I sigh aloud, _Why do I feel like I did the wrong thing?_ My eyes drop to the floor as Palm and Antelope talk about their new jobs. I get up and walk to my side of the tent, I barely notice Antelope calling my name. When I reach the room I flop down on the animal skins and close my eyes. I quickly drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
